Percy is a God?
by Skyrockstar456
Summary: Percy is a god? What will happen if annabeth cheats on percy? Who will save him? Ship:Percy x athena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson *cries* sadly**

 **Percy's pov**

I think this day is going down hill, I saw a pack of hellhounds attacking .just then i remembered that pinecone face, thalia, was coming to camp today that cheered me up. I remembered that I am late for my date. Today I am going to propose to my wise girl. we have been together for about 13 years. I have wanted to propose sooner but, I had to prove myself to athena.I am currently walking to the beach with the ring that has Wise girl + Seaweed brain forever engraved in it.I knew that she would love it. As I walk to the spot I see two people kissing.I squint to see who they were I gasped who I saw. It was Annabeth kissing James son of hermes. "What The Hell Annabeth" anger clear in my voice. " Percy I am breaking up with you" she stated. At that moment as soon as she said that I was losing control. I felt a tug in my stomach a massive wave rose up from the lake.

Artemis's pov bet you did not expect that :)

I was entering camp with my hunters when I heard a conversation that intrigued me. I told my hunters to go tell chiron that we will be here for awhile Thalia my lieutenant went with me to find Perseus.I found him all right.

-After Annabeth said "Percy I am Breaking up with you."-

I ran to stop percy from killing his ex. wow I never thought that a maiden would break a ma-boy a boy's heart. He created a hurricane as a shield of sorts around him. I have trying to get close to stop him but the power that he is producing is insane.I yell , "Percy stop please!" The other olympians flash here. they are trying to get him to stop from killing annabeth and the boy next to her.

 **Athena's pov**

Currently I was trying to get close to Perseus. I found that Artemis was having a lot of trouble trying to get his attention. I noticed that there was a flaw in the hurricane that he was producing I ran straight at the flaw. Apparently hesita noticed it too because she ran toward it as well, right behind me.I had to reach him quick. Finally i hugged him from storm stopped and percy fell looked so cute wait what no he is just a spawn of the sea scum!Aphrodite I will murder you!

 **Percy's Pov**

The last thing that I remember before I fell unconscious was a pair of arms hugging me from behind then the storm that I created next thing I know I am waking up in a white marble room.I groaned as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. "Hey kid how are you feeling" A guy said softly. " like my head got hit by a bus, who are you "I stated and questioned. "Apollo at your service" he exclaimed brightly. "My apologies my lord I did not recognise you." I said trying to bow but he pushed me back keeping me from bowing. " rest, I will be right back" he said and left.

 **What happened? Where is Apollo going? What is in store for Percy?Does Athena have a crush on percy ;)You will find out in the next chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson sadly :'(

Hestia's pov

Today is quite possibly the most stressful moment of the century. I know that percy will be fine after a while but he lossed so much hope by the loss of annabeth it makes me sad that she could not give him has been through so much both of them have too much for well, as I tend to the hearth the council was yelling,arguing,etc oh there goes Ares trying to flirt with Aphrodite.I say try because someone's playing hard to get just what we need. I had enough of everyone yelling. I created a huge ball of fire in the center of the throne shut them up real quick.

Athena's pov

I was calmly sitting in my throne deep in what you ask,well know that might take a while to explain but basically I can't stop thinking about see I started thinking how he and my ex- daughter ,I practictly disowned her after she cheated on him all though it was very insane for me to do.I felt that weird felling again I wonder...

-FLASHBACK TIME- 3 months ago

Still Athena's pov

Percy and my daughter are sitting on the pier by the was almost time for artemis to drive the moon.(It's sunset if you did not get that)I could not help but say percy looks hansom-no he is just a thought was swilling inside of my mind I couldn't even have feelings for him much less any other male. "Is that so"Aphrodite questions inside my head."Yes i can't Aphrodite"I now let's see what happens"I can feel she is smirking while she says that.I knew she was going to do something.I just don't know what she was going to do.I looked back to watch percy and annabeth.I gasped at what I saw, percy was making out with annabeth underwater again.I felt my heart start to hurt.I felt something that hurt bad but I don't know what it is.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Poseidon's pov

My son...that's all I could think about hestia was trying to calm me down.I tried but I was so seas were hestia got order in the council.

Zeus's pov

"let's talk in an orderly fashion please"my sister Hestia says sternly."I agree let this meeting come to order"I boom all the olympians look at me except my son dionysus.I was furious that he was not paying any attention.I threw my bolt at jumped up at least 2 feet. "pay attention"I yell suddenly I saw Apollo run in. "he's awake father"Apollo says to me. This causes me to smile.I was happy my nephew was okay and has helped us alot these past years. "Bring him here" I say.

OMG ATHENA someone's Jelly :) Anyway What will happen Next? find out in the next chapter XP 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson I hope you enjoy please comment what you think. ENJOY!**

 _ **Percy's pov**_

After a couple of minutes my adhd started to go crazy. Finally I could not take it anymore,I got up and stretched my muscles. They felt really sore like I have lifted 300 pounds. Not that I am complaining, I once had to hold the sky. Don't even get me started how much that really hurt after. My mind wondered for a little while. I started thinking about Annabeth and ho- My thoughts were interrupted by Apollo flashing in." Let's go percy the other gods want a word with you"he said softly. I got up and he put his hand on my shoulder. I suddenly felt lighter and really hot(Hot as in temp he is already really hot XD anyway back to the story)the next thing that goes through my mind is the fact that we are in the throne room of the gods. I stumbled after we got there,I also tripped and almost face planed If not for Apollo."Thanks" I whispered to him he responded with "No problem kid."I blush a little I tried to hide it but, then Aphrodite just had to say something."Soooo cute"she practically screamed at the top of her lungs. I blushed even more after she said that but, I regained my composure quickly when I realised that my dad was chuckling. I went and bowed to my dad then to Zeus.

 _ **Zeus's pov**_

"Perseus after your show at camp I think you should become a god"I said loudly so the whole council could hear. He looked stunned. I chucked at him. Many other of the olympians smiled at me and him. I felt proud to have such an amazing hero and person as my has exceeded most if not all demigods.

 _ **Athena's pov**_

I couldn't help but think about what it would be like if percy was a god. I thought about what his titles would be as a god. Soon after a few minutes of silence surprisingly no one talked at all which was very strange. I couldn't help but smile at his thinking face till aphode looked at me with a I got frustrated. I gave her a questioning glance to play it off, luckily it worked.I internally sighed to myself. I looked at Perseus again with a straight face well sort of I could not help but blush at him.

 _ **Percy's pov**_

I could not help to wonder if I should become a god. Then I looked at my father who was smiling at me. I knew my choice now... "I shall accept this gracious offer if the council believes I am deserving. " Some of the gods chuckled while others *cough* Hermes and Apollo *cough* were full on laughing. Zeus smiled at me,"All those in favor of making perseus a god raise your hand" Zeus boomed. (I can't even XD anyway back to the story) All of the gods except Dionysus raised their hand. All the gods stood up from their thrones and shot beams of different colors into him. The pain that I felt was excruciating. I dropped to my knees in pain. I felt new powers come into me. I never knew that being a god would feel so amazing but, then again I was never turned into a god before now. Suddenly I felt a powerful presence enter the room I stood up and turned around to find the fates smiling at me which sent a shiver down my spine in fear. **"Do not fret Perseus"** I felt my face heat up. Suddenly they turned very serious. **"We are here to pronounce the new god,All Hail Lord Perseus God of Heroes,Courage,Swordsmanship,and Tides!"**

 **So that's the end of the chapter. Sorry I could not upload it faster but, It is extra long just for my readers. I hope you enjoyed! Stick around for another chapter! See ya XD**


End file.
